Help Wanted
by Pollythewolfdemon
Summary: Harry is sick of having eveyone's hopes on his shoulders especialy if no one listens to what he wants so he gets help from some familiar characters Harry Potter Crossover 1x2
1. Intro

The battle against Voldemort had been raging for the better part of six years, ever since that fateful day in the department of mysteries. Fortunately on that day none of the Order members were lost, unfortunately since then there have been casualties suffered on both sides.

Every year Harry Potter got stronger, learned more, made more allies. And yet every year he is evaded by Tom. No matter what he learns, Tom already knows it, no matter what the battle, Tom has already experienced it, and no matter how many allies, Tom's are always fiercer and more blood thirsty. Or at least that's what every one tells Harry.

Even though Harry trained with many of the best in practically every field, no one thought he was ready.

He had met many strong people through the years, many of them capable of defeating Voldemort on their own, and yet they all didn't even attempt it because HE was the chosen one. Sure they were willing to help and support him, but none of them offered to stand in front with him and face the dark lord. Time after time it was drilled into Harry's head that he had to be the one to defeat Tom. And so when finally some one did offer to take on his role he hesitated, positive that they would fail, and he would have the guilt of sending them to their deaths.

These people were powerful and great, with vast amounts of battle experience, and years of practice. They were on a level of their own, higher even than that of Merlin himself. Living in an alternate world, parallel to that of Harry's, they were know as the saviors of their planet and were called Gundam Pilots.

It was with complete accident that they crossed paths with Harry. He had been tossed into their world by a wayward spell and literally landed on them. After a few misguided threats, gunshots, and a few well placed knives, they quickly became best friends. Harry ended up staying with them for three months before finding a way to return home.

The pilots had offered to help any way they could, including just killing Voldemort themselves, but Harry refused. They made him promise to call them if in need of their services, and set up a spell with him that would pull them instantly to his world if he spoke a specified phrase.


	2. Help

Preview

Harry had a migraine, he could feel it pressing behind his eyes and at his temples.

"He needs more training! You can't send him out there now! He isn't fully prepared!"

"He's hopeless! I can't train him any more! He needs a new teacher!"

"We can help! Why do you insist that he fight Voldemort alone! If we could help, then. . ."

Since the last battle everyone was arguing about how it went wrong and how to fix it. Today everyone seemed to want to give him more training (Sirius) or get a new trainer (Snape) and some thought he should have help (Hermione). Harry had had enough, "Stop!" Harry shouted in an angry forceful tone. Everyone stopped talking over each other to look at him. "Voldemort needs to be destroyed as soon as possible right?"

Harry made the statement a question. Everyone nodded or gave a look of acknowledgment. "Before, I had turned down their offer because you all believe I am the one who will defeat Voldemort. But I'm tired it's time to call in the professionals."

As soon AS the words left Harry's mouth, two 'cracks' could be heard signaling the arrival of two newcomers. "You rang? See Heero, I told you they would drive him crazy in only a year, who knows Harry like I do?" the long haired boy said in a smug tone.

The other boy who looked a lot like Harry handed a small bag to him replying with a grunt, "Hunn." But Duo and Harry deciphered it as, "No one Duo, can't you find other things to bet on besides Harry?" Duo grinned looking at the precious gems in the bag.

Harry smiled at them, "Ok guys, you kill Voldemort and I'll baby-sit for a month deal?"

Duo nodded enthusiastically, "That's great. So bye, have fun, don't be a stranger, fuck Wufei, post us, make sure the kids eat, have a nice trip, see ya!" Duo pulled Harry from the table during his babble, and when he had finished he snapped his fingers sending Harry away. Heero smirked at Duo, who stared back innocently, "What? We haven't had any fun in a long time and we almost never get time away from our kids." Heero kept smirking, Duo sighed in defeat, "Yes I told him to fuck Wufei, can you blame me they lust for each other constantly but won't do a damned thing about it. It's frustrating!"

Heero just nodded slightly still smirking, Duo huffed and turned to the order members. "Ok listen up, you are not allowed to die, get seriously maimed, or disappear for any length of time. Do I make my self clear?" Duo barked at them like a sergeant to his troops.

They all jumped before starting to panic, "Where is Harry?"

"You can't order us around!"

"We need Harry!"

Heero yelled, "Stop!" Instantly everyone was silent, Heero glared at them all, and if looks could kill they would all be dead a million times over. Duo grinned.


End file.
